


cheesy

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: picnics with peter in the park are always… interesting, but you don’t mind.





	cheesy

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: i think you know by now that my heart can’t handle writing anything except for fluff

Peter led you slowly through the park, clutching tightly to your hand and watching you to make sure your eyes were still tightly shut. You felt a smile creeping over your face- usually, you hated surprises, but when Peter prepared them for you, you always loved them. 

“Okay, and… open!” Your eyes popped open, a picturesque scene decorated by a picnic blanket and a large spread of food appearing in front of you. Peter then came into view next to you, a nervous smile on his face. “Do you… do you like it?” 

“I love it,” you replied, grinning as you reached over to hug Peter, relief flooding across his features as you did. 

“That’s good, I was a little worried. Though I shouldn’t have been; I know how you are with food,” Peter teased, elbowing you as he pulled you towards the blanket eagerly. The two of you sat side by side, Peter’s hand resting lightly on your thigh as you began eating, Peter talking animatedly all the while. 

It wasn’t long before the peace was ruined, though; with one of his widespread hand gestures, Peter managed to knock over a jar of pickles, the juice spilling all over the checkered picnic blanket. Blushing red, Peter reached to clean up the mess, knocking over the jar of strawberry jam in the process. 

You couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of the boy as you reached to help him. “You’re kind of a klutz, Petey.” He half-smiled, but his eyes weren’t in it, and you could tell he was beating himself up for making such a mess. “You know I love you for it, though.” 

A real smile, this time. Peter glanced shyly at you, his hand finding yours and tracing patterns on your palm. The two of you ate in a comfortable silence, Peter’s hand not leaving yours for the entirety of the meal. It wasn’t until you felt something tickling your leg that you realized something was a little… off. 

“Um, Peter?” Your eyes widened in shock and fright as you saw the swarm of ants headed for your food. There were already what seemed like hundreds of them crawling all over your food, and Peter jumped back from the picnic blanket in surprise, yanking you with him. You tumbled into the grass, gasping at the sudden movement, and you let your head fall into the plush greenery, staring at Peter towering above you. He held out a shaking hand, and you reached out to grab it, letting him pull you to your feet. He stared at you, not saying anything, and you reached up to brush a stray hair out of his face. 

“You want to take a walk, Pete?” The boy didn’t respond, and you waved a hand in front of his face, watching his expression carefully. “Petey?” 

“Huh? Yeah- yeah, sure.” He let you drag him to the sidewalk running through the park, the two of you slowly starting to walk the path. He was quiet at first, but just as you were about to ask if he was okay, he broke the silence abruptly. “I’m really sorry, Y/N.” 

“Sorry? For what?” You snuck a glance to the boy’s face, seeing his bright red cheeks. 

“I just- I messed everything up.”    


“Oh, Petey.” You reached down to lace your fingers with Peter’s, but before you could continue, Peter shot a look your way, his expression clouded with sadness. 

“And before you say it’s okay, it’s not. It’s just  _ not,  _ Y/N. I spilled everything, and then I probably led the ants there, too, and I think I got a grass stain on your pretty white dress. It’s all my fault, and it was supposed to be perfect. I wanted it to be perfect.”    


Your heart melted for the boy, moving closer to him and placing his arm around your shoulder. “It’s not your fault, Peter.” 

“Yeah, well, even if it’s not, it still wasn’t perfect, and it was supposed to be perfect. It was supposed to be perfect for you.” 

You couldn’t help it- a grin crawled onto your face as you moved to face the boy, stopping both of you in your tracks. “It was perfect, Pete.”    


“But it  _ wasn’t. _ ”

“But it  _ was _ ,” you countered, raising a playful eyebrow. “After all, you were there, weren’t you?” At that statement, a small smile appeared on Peter’s face, and you reached over to poke him in the side. “There’s the Peter I know.” 

“So… you liked it?” Peter asked shyly, his eyes focused on the ground. 

“Of course I liked it, goofball.” You reached up and ran a hand through his hair, giggling at the look of mock offense on his face as he rushed to fix it. “And I like  _ you  _ even more. Was that cheesy?”

Peter smiled, looping his arm through yours, then proceeding to take your hand. “A little bit. Lucky for you-” he paused, twirling you around and pulling you close to him before letting you fall back into your normal position- “I like cheesy.” 

You laughed. God, this boy was so amazing you didn’t deserve it. And you’d never felt happier than you did then, your hand interlocked with Peter’s, the sky blue, the birds chirping, your heart so full that it felt like was bursting at the seams. “Hey, Petey?” 

“Yeah, love?” 

You smirked. “That was really cheesy.” 


End file.
